


I love you when the sun goes black

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Omega Eggsy Unwin, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, Rentboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: “Take him as to keep?” He asked, licking his lips as this gentleman stood up to Eggsy and stroked his face with a soft feather touch.“Yes.” He says as he looked into the bright eyes of the omega. “To keep him.”“Take him.”





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy walks into the room; all eyes are on him as he pulls his hoodie down and stares at the men in the room. He had to stop himself from sneering as he walks over to Dean and places a 6 pack of beer and a pack of cigarettes on the table. “You’ve been a while.” Dean tells him, Eggsy didn’t answer and he turned to leave the room “Where do you think you’re going? Got some posh wanker coming over to do business, it might be good to have a bit of arse hanging around here.” 

The others in the room laughed and chuckled as Eggsy sighed as he moved to sit in the corner, he can only guess what Dean has in mind. Any time someone with a bit of money comes across Dean’s slowly growing business Eggsy is paraded around like the chicks in the binkies at a boxing match. “Oi!” Dean yelled at one the new goons on his payroll.  
“I wasn’t doing anything!” He yelled back at Dean, by now has moved around the table and forced new Goon to stand up. They turn to Eggsy and looked at him as he sits there playing on his phone trying to ignore the lot of them.   
“You were eyeing up my step-son weren’t you?” Dean asked he has that grin that either means Eggsy is going to end up feeling sore or the Goon was being beaten the shit out of.   
“Dean…”  
“Don’t worry all my boys like getting an eye full of my kid; however my boys don’t touch him. So here is the deal...Eggsy come here!” Dean waved him over with his nice friendly voice. Eggsy put his phone in his back pocket and walked over to them. “On your knees Eggsy.” The 19-year-old looked at Dean who growled: “On your knees omega.” He got onto his knees and stayed there as Dean grabbed a handful of Eggsy’ hair and yanked his head back “Now as I was saying you have two choices, one you can take your money and shut the fuck up and go. Two you can fuck Eggsy but if you do your cut goes back to me?” Dean tells man.  
“How is that a choice?” The man asked, “Why can’t I fuck him as well, you let others fuck him!” Eggsy wanted to scream that no one was going to fuck him, but with Dean calling the shots the chances are he was going too bent over something tonight.   
“No Eggsy only comes out when I got a nice bit of money lined up. You and the other rats don’t get to touch my best money maker.” The alpha yanked the teen’s head back making Eggsy grunt in pain. “So what do you want?”

The dark haired man looked at Eggsy for a long time and watches the way his lips bowed and the white of his teeth as he hisses at the pulling of his hair. The long stretch of his neck ready for marking “Fuck this I just want the money.” He snarled “The omega slut isn’t worth it!”  
“Good choice I would have to kill you if you touched my Eggsy,” Dean tells him, the goon snatches his money and walked off. Dean let’s go of the turquoise eyed teen’s hair and then strokes his face. “Go and get cleaned up.” He growled at him. The omega got up off the floor and headed for the bathroom at the back of the room and locked himself inside, he closed his eyes as leaned against the door and tried to control his breathing.

“EGGSY GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE!” Dean yelled, he didn’t even have time to splash water on his face. He opens the door and looked up at the alpha “He’s here take your hat off and your jacket you're meant to look like a rent boy not a sack of shit.” He hissed. He did as he was told and placed it on the counter before walking over to his stool.  
“Shit he’s not alone.” Rottweiler hissed   
“That’s fine,” Dean tells him, as he takes one of his beers and opens it and takes a sip as they hear a hard knock at the door. They open the door and in steps this man he stood tall, his back straight and wearing a suit. Everything about him screamed upper class as did the other three that entered the near-empty garage, or Dean’s base of operations.”Mr Hart.” Dean tried to sound posh but it just comes off a drunk.   
“Mr Baker, sorry for being late.” He tells him   
“It’s fine mate.” He slips, Eggsy notices the other three two men and a girl about Eggsy age. He wasn’t sure what this was about, she didn’t like she would get on her knees and by the look on her face, Eggsy thinks she more likely to kill Dean rather than let him go near her.

Dean looked at the two men before looking back at Mr Hart as he looked at the stack of drugs the man had hidden in an old banger. “What is with these two then?”   
“They are here to remove the boy.” All eyes turn to Eggsy.   
“W-What?” Mr Hart turns to Dean and gives him a hard stare.   
“The only thing I want from you Mr Baker is your step-son. Yes, I know who he is to you; your Omega step-son that you have decided would make you more money by selling him to men like me.” Dean looked to Eggsy who was sat there with wide fearful eyes. “Here is what I am offering I shall take Eggsy with me now and I don’t kill you where you stand.”   
“Take him as to keep?” He asked, licking his lips as this gentleman stood up to Eggsy and stroked his face with a soft feather touch.   
“Yes.” He says as he looked into the bright eyes of the omega. “To keep him.”  
“Take him.” Dean snarled as he turned his back.   
“DEAN!” Eggsy yelled at him, suddenly snapping out of his hazy “You can’t…”  
“I owe you nothing boy, your mother left me and I got stuck with you.” He snarled. Eggsy stood up and followed the two men out the garage.   
“Roxy darling clean the place up.” Mr Hart said the girl grins from ear to ear.   
“With pleasure sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy was guided out of the warehouse; the two men took him towards the sleek black car or rather a limo. “Roxy darling clean the place up.” He heard Mr Heart said, and Eggsy frowned as he watched the girl grin from face to face as she steps forward.   
“With pleasure sir.” He frowned as he steps the cool air, his brain telling him that Dean is about to be killed. He shifted away from the two alphas only for them grab his arms tightly before pushing him into the back of the car. 

The alpha known as Mr Hart stepped out the building and stood next to the two men and they chatted with each other. Eggsy jumped and looked back at the garage when he heard the gunfire, he tried to open the car door but the bald Scottish man pushed him back inside gently “Stay inside lad.” And then he closed the door. Moments later the girl Roxy walks out blood splattered across her face and Eggsy could see flames lick out of the garage door and rise up the windows…oh, holy shit… The tall dark haired alpha steps forward and whipped away the blood off her face and Eggsy could hear them.   
“If your mother could see you now she would have a fit.” The man muttered,   
“I think she looked beautiful.” The Scottish man said with a grin.   
“You would.” 

The door to the car open and Eggsy scooted away from Mr Hart let Roxy climb in and sit across from him and then the man himself slipped in next to Eggsy. While the two men he still doesn’t know sat at the front. The car started up and drove away from the burning garage he kept himself in the corner hoping to be forgotten about but that didn’t seem to happen. “I’m Harry Hart, this young lady is Roxy that is her father Lancelot and the man next to him is Merlin.” He says as he looked back at Eggsy. “Relax Eggsy I’m not going to hurt you.”   
“Sorry if I don’t believe that.” He tells him, he looked at him as Harry laughed and leaned forwards a Roxy hands him a cola.  
“Here drink this.” He tells the omega, Eggsy took the can and moved back to his corner of the car as he looked down at it.   
“I promise you I haven’t drugged it.” Roxy grinned at him.   
“Gee thanks.” He mumbles, he decided to take a sip of his drink before he spoke again “What do you want from me? He asked as he watched both Roxy and Mr Hart as he kept drinking his coke.   
“I need omega.” He tells him.   
“And she can’t be your omega?”   
“She Merlin’s omega,” Harry said as he looked at his tablet, nothing was said for new moments and Eggsy wondered if he was going to be told anything. “I still have some of my prime years left and it is in my best interest if I fathered some pups.” 

Eggsy gave him a dull stare and then looked at Roxy who was still watching him as if she is trying to figure him out. “So you kill my step-father just so you can knock me up?” He asked, Harry, turned fully to him and tilted his head raising his eyebrow.   
“No. That isn’t why I killed your step-father; I killed him because he made a rent boy out of my chosen mate.” Eggsy brown deepen as Harry leaned over and cupped his face rubbing a small scar just under his eye. That is when Eggsy notices the same scar on Harry’s face “We have met once before when you were a child.” He whispered softly to him, Eggsy blinked feeling a little calmer from the man’s musky scent. “Your father and I were good friends; he worked with me as did Merlin and Lancelot. But then he died protecting me and I had to deal with the fallout. You and your mother, I scent marked you made a small bite on your shoulder. This scar here…”He rubbed the one under his eye again “…is a mark of our clan, our pack we all have one.” He then strokes Eggys face and watches as his turquoise eyes become glassy. “I should have taken you after your father died but omegas need their mothers, had I known she would have mated to that pig I would have…” Harry growled his eyes changing to a deep amber colour and that had Eggsy shaking out of his stupor and pulled back slightly. “I have to make things right.”   
“You waited too long.” Eggsy tells him and moves back to his corner and looked out the window. 

Harry watches him for a moment and frowns as he pulled away from the teen and looked back at his tablet. “I don’t think so,” Harry mutters, he did miss the way the omega was rubbing his stomach. It was only Roxy that notices Eggsy behaviour; she looked back down at her phone and sent a private message to two up front. The reply was from her alpha ‘I will sort it out.’ Was all she got, she wasn’t worried her clan has never hurt omegas and their children, but Harry has laid claim to Eggsy there is no telling what an alpha would do so close to the end of his prime. Not that Roxy would say he is close to ending he still had another 20 odd years, but the alpha in his is now demanding pups…makes things tricky… She thinks.

Eggsy had fallen asleep and was woken up by Harry gently shaking his thigh; the teen jumped and swung his arm out to hit him. Harry caught his wrist and chuckled at him “His reflexes.” He smiled as he kissed Eggsy wrist, his smile faulting slightly at the underlying scent.   
“Where are we?” Eggsy slurred his words a little  
“Your new home.” He smiled weakly at him “Merlin will take you to see my doctor.”   
“Doctor?” Eggsy frowned as the car door opens.   
“Yes, with what Dean had done to you I think it’s for the best don’t you love?” Eggsy nodded he was tired to argue today had been messed up from start to end. He figures that the man will find out eventually about the sprog might as well get it out in the open.   
“There’s a baby.” He looks at him.   
“I can smell it.” Harry looked almost said, “That is what you meant by I waited too long?” He asked the omega nodded “Go with Merlin.” Eggsy slides out the car and walked off with Scottish man.


End file.
